


Кредитор из ада

by Joleinn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleinn/pseuds/Joleinn
Summary: Старые грехи порой настигают не сразу, но расплата неотвратима





	

Дино захотел гулять.  
— Не могу больше, — с вымученным смешком признался он, натягивая перчатки так, будто хотел порвать пальцами тонкую кожу. — Ненавижу классику, давай немного пройдемся. Мне нужно остыть.  
Сквало зевнул, отгоняя заманчивую мысль о дожидающейся в гостинице кровати, и отступил, позволяя расходящейся толпе свободно течь мимо. Взглянул на темную улицу, блестящую от недавнего дождя, и поднял воротник пальто.  
— Ну пойдем, — согласился он. — Только своих предупрежу.  
Как-никак, он был должен Дино за испорченный вечер. Пусть косвенно, но это была целиком его вина.

В Милан они попали по милости Франа. Мелкий паршивец так обиделся, когда не смог выбить у Сквало выходной ради какого-то концерта, что разболтал Луссурии, кому принадлежит одна из лож в Ла Скала. И это был конец. Уже через полчаса Сквало был готов купить обоим ублюдкам по сезонному абонементу и оплатить частный перелет в Милан, но его никто не слушал. Фран всегда был мстителен сверх всякой меры, а почуявший развлечение Луссурия оказался страшнее голодной акулы и хотел непременно попасть в ложу Каваллоне: он обожал издеваться над их романом с самого начала. Сквало прекрасно знал, каким шквалом плоских острот и грязных шуточек для него обернется безобидный вечер в опере, поэтому бился за чужую собственность насмерть. В конце концов, после долгих скандалов, уговоров и небольшой перестрелки с разъяренным Занзасом, их вышвырнули из резиденции с приказом не возвращаться подольше. Сквало ругался всю дорогу до поместья Каваллоне, но это ни капли не помогло.

Взглянув на их потрепанную компанию, Дино решил, что дешевле провести один вечер в театре, чем реставрировать разрушенную ложу, поэтому не дал им ключи или пригласительные, а поехал лично. И теперь явно очень об этом сожалел: концерт оказался долгим, утомительным и сложным, музыка оставила после себя горькое, гнетущее чувство. Сквало очень жалел, что не отпустил Франа одного: слушать это было сущим наказанием, а с его помощью пацан отлично развлекся. Его рыжая подружка с кларнетом наверняка тоже осталась довольна: букету, который послал ей всегда-джентльмен-Дино, позавидовала бы любая примадонна.

Он сбросил сообщение Луссурии, чтобы их не ждали, и повернулся к Дино.  
— Куда идем?  
— Все равно, — пожал плечами тот. — Просто хочу отсюда убраться, такие концерты не для меня.  
Дино тряхнул головой и зашагал поперек людского потока, выбираясь из толпы. Полосатый свитер с высоким воротом привлекал к нему неодобрительные взгляды, но Дино явно было плевать на театральный дресс-код.  
— Зачем ты вообще ее арендуешь? — Сквало нагнал его в несколько шагов и покосился на застывшее лицо. — Ты же не выносишь классику сколько я тебя помню.  
Дино поморщился, словно у него заныли зубы.  
— Эта ложа принадлежит моей семье с основания театра, — нехотя ответил он. — Мы владели ею до войны и снова выкупили после того, как здание отстроили. Отец мог заложить любимую лошадь, но абонемент на сезон у нас был всегда. Вопрос статуса.  
— Он тоже не любил оперу, или это у вас через поколение? — поинтересовался Сквало. Дино сбавил шаг и ссутулился, становясь еще несчастнее.  
— Хоть ты не грызи, — негромко попросил он. — Меня уже тошнит от разговоров о поколениях и наследнике.  
Вот как. Значит, плохое настроение у Дино было не только из-за музыки.  
— Они просто боятся. — Сквало дернул плечом, отгоняя некстати нахлынувшую ревность. — Тебе почти тридцать пять…  
— И мало кто из донов живет до сорока, а у меня нет карманного аркобалено, который проследит, чтобы мой наследник дотянул до совершеннолетия, — перебил Дино. — Я в курсе, слышу это каждую неделю в новой форме, замолчи.  
Он не повысил голоса, но в словах отчетливо лязгнул приказ. Сквало приказов не любил.  
Он толкнул Дино к стене, не обращая внимания на сверкнувший в глазах гнев, и молча уставился куда-то между светлых бровей.  
— Прости, — почти сразу извинился Дино, цепляясь руками за края распахнутого пиджака. — Накатило. Вечер дурной, музыка эта жуткая. Не люблю Милан, ты же знаешь. Издеваться над мертвыми подло.  
Сквало знал. У него самого уже много лет ныло под ложечкой, когда приходилось здесь бывать. Непозволительная слабость для человека его профессии.  
— Это было давно, — сказал он, наклонившись к самому лицу Дино, словно кто-то мог их подслушать. — Хватит сожалений. Мы отправили их сюда не без причины.  
Дино растянул губы в скверной пародии на улыбку.  
— Да. Еще в школе все уши прожужжали, помнишь? «Мы никогда не вернемся в Милан», — процитировал он. Сквало закрыл глаза, подавляя некстати воскреснувшие воспоминания — все так, потомки Сфорца страстно ненавидели город, едва не погубивший их род. Возможно, эта ненависть была даже сильнее жажды мести своим убийцам, во всяком случае, так утверждало старое суеверие, в которое Дино почему-то верил. Потому их и похоронили здесь, а не оставили гнить в теплой сицилийской земле. Первый и единственный знак раскаяния, проявленный доном Каваллоне за все годы, что Сквало его знал.

Сквозь тонкую искусственную тьму до Сквало долетел звонкий цокот каблуков — этой походки он не слышал уже десять лет, но узнал сразу же. Распахнув глаза, он увидел побелевшее лицо Дино, глядящего ему за спину. Дино заметил его взгляд и прижал палец к губам.  
Из темноты показалась женская фигура, уверенно и быстро шагающая по мокрой плитке, совершенно не боясь поскользнуться. В свете фонарей ее старомодное платье казалось розовым, хотя Сквало помнил, что оно было кремовое. Она прошла мимо них, не повернув головы, и направилась в сторону стоящей рядом церкви. Сцена повторяла прошлое так точно, что Сквало вздрогнул и прижался к Дино вплотную в бездумной попытке закрыть того от взрывной волны. Женщина поднялась по ступенькам, тряхнув волосами в бесконечно знакомом движении — и слилась с мраком церковного проема.  
Дино обнял его за плечи, прижимая крепче. Рука казалась теплой даже через слои одежды, он не сдерживал свое пламя. Тоже ждет взрыва? Глупость. Если бы взрыв повторился, то случился бы сразу, как она вошла.  
Сквало вгляделся в темную улицу, пытаясь отыскать следы пламени Тумана: иллюзионистов, способных обмануть его в мире было немного, но попадались. Фран мог бы устроить нечто подобное, но когда все случилось, тот был сопливым младенцем. Ему было неоткуда знать, как звучала ее походка и какими цветами был украшен подол кремового платья.  
— Глупость, — повторил за его мыслями Дино, тоже закончив изучать окрестности. — Договорились до привидений. Вернемся в отель?  
Он снова откинулся на стену и погасил пламя. Все недавнее беспокойство исчезло без следа, растаяло вместе со старым призраком — или Дино заставил его растаять. Сквало кивнул, не скрывая облегчения, и потянулся его поцеловать. Пусть мертвые остаются в памяти, покойные и неспособные мстить. Для живых опасны только живые.

Он ошибся дважды.  
Мертвые опасны.  
Они могли отомстить — и собирались это сделать.

В рассеянном полумраке ночника волосы Дино сверкали чистым золотом, казались ярче света. Сквало задержал дыхание, привыкая к проникновению, и кивнул.  
— Давай.  
Дино не двинулся с места, внимательно разглядывая его лицо. Пришлось дернуть его за расцвеченную татуировкой шею, притянуть так близко, чтобы нельзя было смотреть — только чувствовать.  
— Жулик, — неразборчиво пробормотал Дино, упираясь локтями в матрас. Сквало с трудом сглотнул, отзываясь на медленные, бережные движения, и прихватил его за губу.  
— За языком… следи, — выдохнул он в приоткрытый рот. Дино выдал смешок и с готовностью последовал совету, надолго лишив их обоих возможности разговаривать.

Потом он долго лежал рядом, подперев ладонью голову, и следил, как Сквало восстанавливает дыхание. В темных глазах снова угнездилась тревога.  
— Прекрати, — не выдержал Сквало. — Ты весь вечер на себя не похож, это начинает бесить.  
Дино качнулся к нему, боднул в плечо тяжелой головой.  
— Прости. Дурное предчувствие.  
Сквало запустил руку во влажные золотистые волосы, перебирая пряди. У него самого на душе кошки скребли, как бывало только перед очень большими неприятностями. Зря они приехали. Зря перевезли останки Сфорца сюда, как глупо, нужно было похоронить на Сицилии…  
— Босс, — раздался короткий стук в дверь. — Лилло плохо, нужно отвезти его в больницу.  
Дино тут же скатился с кровати. Минутная слабость прошла, отодвинутая тревогой за Семью.  
— Уже иду.  
— Не суетись, — прозвучал голос из пустого кресла у окна. — Лилло только что умер. А тебе предстоят сложные переговоры.

Они синхронно достали оружие, пристально вглядываясь в темный рисунок на обивке. Из кресла раздался полузабытый грудной смех — и перед ними второй раз за ночь появилась покойная Фиора: бывшая консильери Семьи Сфорца, беспощадное Небо южной Сицилии, для друзей и одноклассников просто Фло. Она сменила платье на костюм и на этот раз появилась мгновенно, будто сбросила иллюзию невидимости. Но никакой иллюзии по-прежнему не было, а сама она десятый год лежала в фамильной крипте, рядом с отцом и братом. Сквало знал это наверняка, он сам организовал ее убийство и похороны.  
Он почувствовал, как губы против воли складываются для начала оберегающей молитвы. Фиора посмотрела на него, будто он делал что-то неприличное, и сбросила туфли, забираясь в кресло с ногами. Она всегда так делала, когда собиралась устроиться надолго, — отстраненно вспомнил Сквало.  
— Дорогой, мы отлучены, — мягко, почти с жалостью сказала она. — Господь тебя не услышит, как и меня больше не удержит его святая земля. Какое-то время нам придется друг друга потерпеть.  
Фиора перевела взгляд на Дино — и брезгливое сочувствие в ее глазах сменилось гневом.  
— Присядь, Дино, нам нужно поговорить о возмещении ущерба.  
Тот покачал головой.  
— Прости, Фло. Не думаю, что нам есть что обсуждать.  
Он опустил кнут и не спеша отвернулся к сброшенной одежде, будто потерял к незваной гостье всякий интерес. Даже с мертвецами Дино предпочитал договариваться на своих условиях.  
— Знаешь, ты хорошо придумал похоронить нас в этом городе, — ничуть не смутившись, продолжила Фиора, пока Дино отдавал указания по телефону. Судя по исказившей его лицо гримасе, кто-то из сопровождающих действительно умер. — Старые легенды не врут, мы действительно так не хотели сюда возвращаться, что, даже покидая ад, пришлось немного поплутать. Но сегодня нам будто зажгли маяк, как способны только Небо или родная кровь. Второго ты нас успешно лишил, значит, за дорогу назад нам следует сказать спасибо твоему пламени. Я выбралась первой, но остальные тоже скоро придут выразить тебе свою признательность.  
— Ты всегда была сообразительной, — отвесил Дино нейтральный комплимент, умышленно игнорируя угрозу. Он спокойно положил телефон и закончил одеваться. Фиора прищурилась.  
— Недостаточно сообразительной, чтобы вас остановить. Как глупо было рассказать вам, где состоится свадьба.  
— У всех есть слабости. — Дино пожал плечами и двинулся к бару. — Ты очень верила в старую дружбу. Кому-то налить? — привычно спросил он, будто это была обычная и чуть наскучившая встреча выпускников. В единственном взгляде, брошенном на Сквало, читалось предостережение.  
Они отказались — и Дино не стал утруждаться бокалами, прихватив с собой только бутылку.  
— Мне жаль, что у нас до такого дошло, Фло, — искренне сказал он, присаживаясь в соседнее кресло. — Но я сделал бы это снова, вы слишком сильно меня прижали.  
По большому счету, это была не ложь, но Фиора только разозлилась сильнее.  
— Мы очень мешали тебе отнимать куски нашего бизнеса, — усмехнулась она. — Для так быстро взлетевшего мальчишки это, наверное, было невыносимо.  
— Так и было, — легко сознался Дино. Слишком легко, словно долго искал возможность выговориться. — После того, как вы вышвырнули меня из Китая, я два месяца мучился бессонницей. Вы не оставили мне выбора: чтобы Каваллоне развивались, Сфорца должны были исчезнуть. Я бы сказал «ничего личного», но это будет неправдой. Ни одно решение в жизни не далось мне так трудно, как это.  
Дино отхлебнул вина — и Сквало понял, почему тот не взял бокал. Держа тяжелую бутылку, было легче скрывать дрожь в пальцах, а Дино нервничал гораздо больше, чем хотел показать. Фиоре не нужны были обвинения и угрозы, она расшатывала его самообладание самим своим присутствием.

— Знаешь, — начала Фиора, уставившись на Дино взглядом, полным торжествующей ненависти. — Когда мы покинули Милан, то почти на целый век отказались от фамилии Сфорца и попытались начать все сначала. Но нельзя долго идти против своей крови, мы так и не научились добиваться своего иначе, чем силой. Пришлось вернуть то имя, которое подходит нам больше всего.  
Дино стиснул руку на горлышке, услышав в этой истории неприкрытую угрозу.  
— Что ты собираешься сделать? — спросил он, отбросив попытки вести светскую беседу.  
Фиора улыбнулась и протянула руку, чтобы коснуться его кресла.  
— Я не собираюсь, дорогой, — сказала она. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я могу говорить с кровным врагом, не позаботившись сначала о мести? Это обижает, ведь мы были близкими друзьями.  
На этот раз в дверь затарабанили со всей силы.  
— Босс, — в голосе говорившего звучала откровенная паника. — Только что умер Николо.

Она не сделала ничего, чтобы уклониться от удара. Меч Сквало с хрустом вошел между загорелых ключиц, перерубая шею. Он двинул мечом вправо — и голова Фиоры повисла на остатках мышц, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Рада, что, даже став чужой собачкой, ты порой способен действовать сам, — произнесла она, будто ей никогда не требовались для речи голосовые связки. — Но это было ужасно глупо, к тому же, ты только что вдвое укоротил жизнь очередному Каваллоне.  
Она легко подняла голову за волосы, пристраивая ее на место. Линия разреза сомкнулась на коже, как вода, кровь впиталась в тело, как в землю.  
— Скажи ему, — повернулась она к оцепеневшему Дино. — Темноволосый мальчик прямо за дверью, у него только что закололо в груди. Пусть позвонит матери или невесте, он еще успеет с ними проститься.  
Рука, которой Дино сжимал бутылку, стала совсем белой, на шее вздулись напряженные мышцы, но он промолчал и не двинулся с места. Фиора смотрела ему в глаза, будто слушала признание в любви. От ее улыбки замирало сердце.  
— Я мечтала об этом в адском огне, — сказала она. — Месть прекрасна.  
— Ты будешь убивать моих людей, пока не насытишься видом? — спросил Дино тихим голосом, глухим от бессильного гнева.  
Фиора еще немного помолчала и качнула головой, откидываясь в кресле.  
— Конечно, нет, что за пустая трата ресурсов. Я буду убивать их до тех пор, пока ты не выполнишь мои условия. Пока ты не отдашь нам все награбленное. С процентами.

— Слышал? Говорят, у Каваллоне завелась какая-то чума, уже почти полторы тысячи покойников.  
Сквало угрюмо кивнул: раз уж нелюбопытный Занзас интересуется делами Каваллоне, значит, дела — хуже некуда.  
— В курсе, — отозвался он. — Дино пытается это решить.  
— А, значит, причину он знает, — хмыкнул Занзас. — Это заразно? Ты в последнее время почти живешь у Каваллоне, уверен, что не притащишь нам эту хрень?  
Сквало наградил его откровенно скалящееся лицо хмурым взглядом, но огрызаться не стал. Чувство юмора Занзаса было для него загадкой, а тот, как и вся остальная Вария, всегда находил их с Дино отношения уморительно смешными. Поначалу Сквало бесился, теперь почти привык.  
— Это передается через присягу Каваллоне. — Учиться врать Занзасу было поздно, да и незачем. — Пока не решишь войти в его Семью, тебе ничего не грозит.  
— Занзас хмыкнул, плеснул себе в стакан вина и поднялся, посчитав завтрак оконченным.  
— Говорят, в Палермо видели Фиору Сфорца, — обернулся он в дверях. — Если не врут, я бы не дал ломаного гроша за весь Альянс. Почти во всех Семьях есть бывшие люди Сфорца, присягнувшие новым хозяевам: доны радостно закрыли глаза на вашу выходку в церкви, чтобы урвать себе кусок пожирнее. Фиора не славилась милосердием, она доберется до каждого из них.  
Занзас выглядел довольным, очевидно уже предвкушал испуганные лица донов на завтрашней встрече Альянса.  
— Жирные куски оказались с мертвечиной. — Сквало не разделял его радости, ему не нравилось думать ни о том, как он предал дружбу Сфорца ради Дино, ни о том, как страшно отозвалось это предательство сейчас. Он отодвинул почти нетронутую тарелку и встал из-за стола. С самой поездки в Милан ему приходилось запихивать в себя еду силой. — Для меня есть что-то срочное?  
Занзас фыркнул.  
— Думал, я стесняюсь дать тебе работу, мусор? Мафия замерла как кролик перед удавом, на какие-то действия решаются только залетные новички, которым мы не по карману. Если хочешь чем-то заняться — убери отсюда Мукуро. Он крутится у нас почти неделю, еще немного — и я проникнусь сочувствием к Саваде, а я к этому не готов.  
— Что Мукуро здесь забыл? — Сквало так удивился, что почти отвлекся от своих мыслей. Занзас пожал плечами.  
— Говорит, что присматривает за Франом, я не вникал. От иллюзионистов слишком много проблем, мне не нужны лишние подробности.  
Сквало тоже не стал вникать. Уже второй месяц он, как герой второсортной мелодрамы, занимался исключительно поисками пропавшего наследника Сфорца.

— Пока ты не отдашь нам все награбленное. С процентами.  
Фиора не улыбалась, она смотрела прямо на Дино и ожидала согласия. Полной капитуляции. Но Дино не привык уступать без боя.  
— Не думал, что грешникам в аду могут пригодиться мои деньги. — Сквало всегда завораживало умение Дино говорить оскорбления под видом неловкой шутки.  
Фиора только удобнее устроилась в кресле, продолжая улыбаться. Женщины в мафии не достигали ее положения, если придавали значение личным обидам.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что вы убили в той церкви всех моих родичей до последнего младенца?  
Именно так они и думали, иначе не стали бы и начинать. На свадьбу наследника никто не опоздал, не отлежался в больнице и не отсиделся в тюрьме. Вся Семья собралась там и погибла до последнего человека. Остались только рядовые бойцы, которых быстро разобрали другие семьи, вместе с деньгами и проклятием, в которое никто тогда не верил.  
Как беспечно для набожной и суеверной мафии.  
— У моего кузена был незаконнорожденный сын, — продолжила Фиора после долгой мучительной паузы. — Мы не гордились этим и мало о нем заботились, поэтому все, что я могу сказать — это то, что он жив. Найдешь и усыновишь мальчика, оставишь его своим единственным наследником — и будем считать, что мы квиты. Если он тебя признает, мы даже не станем тебя убивать. Если нет…  
Она улыбалась, словно делала им огромное одолжение, выдвигая такие мягкие условия. Сквало был согласен, а вот у Дино задача вызвала удивительно мало восторга. Это было странно: при таких скудных данных с поисками можно тянуть хоть до самой смерти, но Дино хмурился так, словно срок истекал прямо сейчас.  
— Сколько у меня времени на поиски? — спросил он, озабоченно покосившись на дверь. — И сохранишь ли ты жизнь Серхио, если я соглашусь на твои условия?  
— Увы. — Фиора закатала рукав, обнажая руку до локтя. — Мне приходится тратить слишком много сил, чтобы компенсировать травмы. Я покажу.  
Ее рука вдруг вздыбилась переломами, уродливо изогнулась, шелушась облупившейся от ожогов кожей и лопнувшими мышцами. Теперь это была та самая рука, которую Сквало видел в развалинах церкви после взрыва.  
— Остальное тело в том же состоянии, чтобы его поддерживать, мне нужна жизнь одного взрослого человека в час, — продолжила Фиора, возвращая руке обычный вид. — Можешь сам посчитать, сколько у тебя времени.  
— Давай я начну искать прямо сейчас, а потом мы согласуем детали, — остановил ее Дино. — Что ты знаешь об этом мальчике?

Она не знала практически ничего. Ребенок родился в Риме, его крестили фамильным именем Франческо и почти сразу увезли к родным матери куда-то на север. За два месяца поисков они нашли десятки подходящих под описание мальчишек, но ни один из них не был тем самым.  
Тем временем Семья Каваллоне редела с такой устрашающей скоростью, что мафия содрогнулась от ужаса. Свирепые доны отложили распри и интриги и тайно или открыто предложили Дино свою помощь. Каждый надеялся остановить адскую вендетту до того, как она покончит с Каваллоне и примется за новую жертву. Но все они тратили время впустую. Ежедневно Каваллоне хоронили два с половиной десятка трупов, а оставшиеся в живых на глазах теряли волю к жизни. Сквало приезжал в знакомый солнечный город и не узнавал его, такая глубокая смертная тень лежала на лицах местных жителей. Тяжелее всего приходилось самому Дино: он точно знал, что скоро ситуация станет гораздо хуже. Как только остальные Сфорца доберутся до порога фамильной крипты, от Семьи Каваллоне не останется ни следа.

Мукуро подпирал дверь в комнату Франа, мешая войти, и выглядел очень злым. Сквало вздохнул.  
— Я не в настроении, Мукуро. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Твою работу. — Яда в голосе Мукуро хватало на пасеку шершней. — Забочусь о жизни своего ученика.  
— Фран болен? — Сквало пропустил выпад мимо ушей, не давая Мукуро разжечь ссору. Тот раздраженно щелкнул языком и кивнул.  
— Ему плохо, он много спит и видит во сне то, что не должен. Я забрал у него кольцо, но это не помогло. Пока что мне удается снимать иллюзии, которые он накладывает, когда спит, но они становятся все устойчивее.  
Он протер глаза, как человек, который уже долго не высыпался, но у Сквало не было времени решать проблемы иллюзионистов.  
— Я скажу Маммон тебе помочь, — кивнул он, отступая от двери. Драка с Мукуро не входила в его планы, а тот явно не собирался никого пропускать без боя.  
— Капитан, это вы? — Из комнаты послышался заспанный голос Франа. — Скажите учителю, чтобы перестал психовать, я просто подхватил какую-то простуду, когда мы ездили в Милан. Мне скоро станет лучше.  
Дверь вдруг пронзили тонкие иглы, истекающие ядовито-зелеными каплями. Мукуро, не изменившись в лице, стукнул по ним ладонью — и иглы пристыжено съежились, исчезая.  
— Ложись в кровать, Франческо, — велел Мукуро, не повышая голоса. — Ты нездоров.

Сквало замер на полушаге. Обернувшись, он с трудом парировал удар Мукуро, нацеленный ему в спину, и с трудом удержался, чтобы не проткнуть того мечом на месте.  
— Ты знал, — бросил он в искаженное ненавистью лицо. Мукуро оскалился, принимая боевую стойку.  
— Я не позволю Франу расплачиваться за ваши с Каваллоне грешки. Разбирайтесь с адскими тварями сами, если вам хватило ума их потревожить.  
Сквало остановился, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы успокоиться. Злость уходила неохотно, ему очень хотелось хорошей драки, чтобы забыть про ощущение бессилия, сопровождающее его второй месяц.  
— Дело не только в нас, — произнес он, как только удалось справиться с собой. — Они его родня, которая идет по зову крови. Ты не спрячешь его от такого в этой комнате.  
— Хочешь проверить? — Мукуро не пошевелился ни на волос. Сквало мысленно добавил его в список людей, перед которыми они с Дино виноваты настолько, что никогда не расплатятся.  
— Я хочу, чтобы больше никто не умер, — ответил он. — Она обещала заботиться о наследнике. Она всегда держит свое слово.

Город встретил их тишиной. Солнечные улицы были чистыми и пустыми, только в окнах порой мелькали женские головы в траурных платках: первыми Фиора забирала мужчин.  
Фран равнодушно глядел на сиротливый пейзаж за окнами автомобиля, пока впереди не показался особняк.  
— Значит, я унаследую все это горе, — произнес он наконец. — Ничего не скажешь, вы с дядюшкой Каваллоне умеете выбирать себе врагов. Или мне стоит называть его папой?  
Сквало промолчал. Ему не хотелось злить человека, от которого зависело, будет ли Дино жить дальше или умрет сегодня.

Из всего огромного дома Фиора облюбовала кабинет Дино, здесь было проще всего изводить хозяина. При взгляде на его осунувшееся лицо у Сквало заныло сердце, Дино подарил ему бледную улыбку, полную горечи.  
— Привет.  
Сквало кивнул, не уверенный в собственном голосе, и прошел к окну. Фиора не удостоила его ни словом, она смотрела только на стоящего в дверях Франа.  
— Вы его нашли, — ее голос звучал почти удивленно. — Подойди ко мне, дитя.  
— Сначала я хочу получить гарантии его безопасности, — Мукуро отодвинул ученика в сторону и встал между ним и Фиорой. — И если мне не понравится то, что я услышу, ад покажется вам очень тесным местом.  
Фиора смерила его заинтересованным взглядом.  
— Я слышала о тебе, Рокудо Мукуро, — сказала она. — Ты действительно заботишься о Франческо?  
— Я действительно знаю, что детям нечего делать в аду, — уточнил Мукуро, опираясь на невидимый трезубец. — Ваши сделки с Каваллоне меня не интересуют. Я пришел проследить, чтобы Фран не попал туда, откуда не сможет выбраться.  
Фиора улыбнулась, не скрывая удовольствия.  
— Я рада, что ты так печешься о моем племяннике. Угрозами не добиться того, что совершают из любви.  
Сквало посмотрел на Мукуро, будто видел того впервые. До сих пор ему ни разу не приходило в голову поставить «Мукуро» и «любовь» рядом в предложении, но Фиора говорила так, будто была уверена в своих словах.  
— У нас нет намерения сводить в могилу своего единственного наследника, — продолжила она. — Мы хотим мести и справедливости, и для этого нам нужен живой Сфорца.  
— Но я не Сфорца, — перебил Фран, оттирая плечом недовольного Мукуро. — Вам было плевать на меня, пока я не остался вашей единственной надеждой, а теперь вы хотите повесить на меня управление полумертвой Семьей и кучу проблем, которые начнутся, как только Альянс опомнится от ужаса? Остатки Каваллоне сметут как вас когда-то, у них уже не хватит сил на оборону. Я не нуждаюсь в таком наследстве и в таких родственниках.  
Сквало взглянул на Дино: тот сжал губы в скорбную линию, признавая сказанное. Фиора не моргнула глазом. Напротив, она выглядела еще более довольной, чем когда говорила с Мукуро.  
— Очень хорошо, — произнесла она, присаживаясь в кресло. — Стороны высказались, теперь давайте договариваться.

Это были короткие переговоры. Фран мог говорить все, что угодно, но он не мог убежать от идущих за ним мертвецов, мог только договориться с ними. Дино с самого начала был готов на что угодно, лишь бы прекратить смерти своих людей. Им оставалось только придать договору наименее унизительную форму.  
— Я должен буду взять вашу фамилию? — спросил Фран, прежде чем поставить подпись. Фиора покачала головой.  
— Имя не имеет значения. Наша кровь сильна, через несколько поколений все вернется к тому, что должно. Но ты должен будешь оставить наследника, чтобы род не прервался.  
— А что будет с ним? — Фран кивнул в сторону мертвенно-спокойного Дино, который недрогнувшей рукой подписал завещание.  
Фиора склонила голову набок.  
— Это решать тебе, дитя.

Она ушла только после того, как получила от Дино список всех, кто мог угрожать ослабленной Семье Каваллоне. Сквало им не завидовал.  
Мукуро отправился с ней, несмотря на возражения Франа. По его словам, он собирался проследить за тем, чтобы сны его ученика больше никто не побеспокоил.  
— Спасибо. — Сквало посмотрел на Франа, не решаясь поверить в то, что все обошлось.  
Фран пожал плечами.  
— Не поймите неправильно, мне без разницы будет он жить или нет. Но я не планирую покидать Варию, а вы становитесь невыносимы уже через несколько дней разлуки с синьором Каваллоне. К тому же мне совершенно не хочется самому разгребать то дерьмо, которое оставила ваша с тетей вендетта. Если учитель вернется, скажите, я уехал домой.  
Он взглянул на застывшего у стола Дино и вышел, ничего не добавив.

Несколько минут прошло в молчании.  
— Она всегда была добра к нам, — наконец произнес Дино. — Верные друзья — такая редкость.  
Сквало двинулся вперед, пока не уперся в резную спинку его кресла. Опустил ладонь на светлые волосы, пропуская между пальцами золотистые пряди. Облегчения не пришло, чувство вины не притупилось, но Дино был рядом, и этого было достаточно, чтобы продолжать.  
— По крайней мере, теперь у тебя есть наследник, который точно дотянет до совершеннолетия, — сказал он вместо ответа.  
Дино лег на столешницу, уперев лоб в скрещенные руки, и рассмеялся. Во всяком случае, Сквало постарался уверить себя, что это смех.


End file.
